The Dance
by b.bumblebee
Summary: When Cassie get gets invited to the dance, how will Adam react.  One Shot. AU   Please read and review. It's my first for this category so let me know what you really think.  R&R


Cassie Pov

The school was working on setting up flyers for the dance that was coming up. I didn't really want to go but if somebody asked me, i wasn't going to be rude and say no. I was walking towards my locker when i saw Adam standing there.  
>I sighed before walking up to him.<br>"Hey." I said softly. I pushed a little of my hair behind my ear and went to go unlock my locker.  
>"Hey." Adam said. "So are you going to the dance?"<br>"I don't know, probably not. Are you and Diana?" I asked. Despite the feelings I held for him i knew it couldn't happen because of Diana, that one time in the woods was too close. I was thankful i pulled away I didn't want to be that girl that breaks up couples, and i dint want people  
>mad at me. I had to live here, i wanted to be liked.<br>"Yeah we are. I don't really care if we go or not but its important to her." Adam said. "Did you usually go to dances?"  
>"Yeah my best friend Shawn and i did and then we went to his house to hang out." I said . I missed my old friends, i wanted to go back home. I missed my friends, and the parties we had.<br>"Well you could always go and hang out with us." Adams suggested.  
>"No, that's ok I don't want to be the third wheel." I said.<p>

Adam Pov

I was collecting my things from my locker. School went by super slow and i was just happy that it was over and i could go to the spell house and practice the spell I've been trying to master for the last two weeks. I turned to go ask Cassie if she wanted to join me, but I stopped when i saw her talking to Ian Thomas, the towns bad boy. She started to smile and laugh so i knew he wasn't being mean to her but that didn't stop me from wanting to go all caveman on her and get her away from him. I started to go over to her, hoping to break up what ever was going on.  
>"So I'll pick you up around 5?" I heard him ask her.<br>"Of course, cant wait." She said in her angel like voice. 'wait, i cant think of her like that, I'm with Diana' i had to remind myself. I couldn't;t hold back the glare i was sending to Ian, luckily she didn't notice.  
>"What was that about?" I asked.<br>She was still smiling, and i didn't like it. I didn't want him to be the reason she smiled. I wanted to be.  
>"He asked me to the dance." She smiled, her eyes twinkling.<br>"What i thought you were going to come with us?" I asked not liking the idea with him. Not because i was jealous or anything, but because Ian had a bad rep, and i didn't want her to get caught up in it.  
>"If i went with you guys I would be like the third wheel, and i didn't want that. Plus he asked me, and I'm glad i said yes." She smiled. "Why is it bothering you so much?" She asked giving confused look.<br>'Because your mine, were meant to be together.' I thought in my head. But of course i couldn't say that.  
>"I just don't want you to get hurt. Ian is known to be the bad guy. Were friends, i just am looking out for you Cassie." I tried. I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. But she dropped it and i was thankful.<br>"Well i better go. I need to go find a dress." She said and then after smiling one last time she walked off in the opposite direction.

Cassie Pov

Something seemed off with Adam. He was making a big deal about my date to the dance, which confused me. It wasn't like he had feelings for me the only thing we had in common that was we were meant to be together, and the connection in the woods. he doesn't even know me. I was sort of glad that for now we were ignoring the topic of the whole meant to be together thing. I didn't like idea that i didn't have a say in who i was going to be with. Don't get me wrong Adam is a cute and nice guy, and it was nothing against him. But no matter what the spark we get when were doing magic together, he was with Diana. They were perfect together. I wasn't going to be the one that breaks their relationship. I walked out of the school and got into the parking lot, unlocking my grandma's car. She was letting me barrow it, since my car wasn't usable after that fire Faye was nice enough to start, nearly killing me in the process. Note the sarcasm.  
>I sat in the driver's seat and pulled out my phone.<br>"Hello." I heard my grandma's sweet and loving voice say on the other side.  
>"Grams. I was just calling to see if it was OK, if i went to the mall to go look for a dress for this weekend."<br>"For the dance?" She asked with a little excitement slip threw in her voice.  
>"Yes." I responded. She talked to me time after time trying to get me to agree to going to the dance. She told me that i should go, especially with me being new to the town and it being a perfect opportunity to get to know more of my classmates.<br>"Are you deciding to go with your friends or did you get asked to the dance?" She asked.  
>"I was asked." I smiled.<br>"By whom?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her and i knew she wanted to know the name so she knew who was talking her only granddaughter out.  
>"Ian Thomas." I said.<br>"Oh, he seems like a nice boy. He tends to get into a little trouble but deep down he has a good heart." My grandma said. "That's fine. Good luck on the search."  
>"Alright, I'll be home by dinner." I smiled. After hanging up i was on my way to the mall to start the search.<p>

~

I was looking at the racks trying to find my size in something. 'This is what happens when you wait till the last minute.' i thought to my self. There was nothing there that i would even think about wearing. I sat down in defeat when i thought about what i already had that i could re-wear, it wasn't like there was any they would actually know.

I walked threw the mall heading towards Starbucks when i remembered that there was a dress i could wear that was still packed away. It would be perfect. I couldn't wait to go home and try it on.

~

I was siting in the passenger side seat of Ian's car, nervously fumbling with my hands.  
>"Don't worry Cassie, you look amazing." He reassured taking my hand and rubbing it in a calming and soothing ways.<br>"Alright." I said. Ian went around to the other side and opened the door being a gent. He took my hand and started to lead the way.

Adam Pov

I was sitting at the table with the others. Melissa and Dania talking about something, that i wasn't paying attention too. I was looking around the gym looking for Cassie and Ian. I haven't seen them walk in yet and it was making me nervous.  
>"You OK man?" Nick asked me. I turned to look at him, he was wearing a black pains and a white butting down shirt that wasn't tucked in and didn't have a tie like everyone else did. He wasn't big on the whole dance idea but Melissa wanted to go and dragged him with.<br>"I'm fine." I lied.  
>"Wow! Is that Cassie, she looks amazing." Diana said looking over my shoulder. Ignoring the girls who went into talking about what she was wearing and how amazing she looked. I took a look for myself. She had her arm linked threw Ian's. She was wearing a short mid thigh white dress, her hair was curled. She looked beautiful. I spent the dance, dancing with Diana and watching Cassie and Ian out of the corner of my eye.<p>

Cassie Pov

We were swaying back and forth Ian's hands on my lower back while mine were around his neck.  
>"I really like you Cassie." He whispered in my ear.<br>"I really like you too." I responded. I felt my stomach have little butterflies.  
>"Will you be mad if i kiss you?" He asked his brown shaggy hair falling in front of his blue eyes as he spoke.<br>"I would be mad if you didn't." I replied the confidence coming from no where.

Adam Pov

I watched as Ian leaned down to kiss her. When i saw her start to kiss him back. My heart felt liked it was ripped out of my chest. I knew i no longer held a chance to win her heart.  
>"Are you ok?" Diana asked bringing my attention back to her.<br>"Yeah, fine." I said.  
>She smiled at me and then gave me a kiss. Not only did i feel like my heart was broken, i also felt bad for what i was thinking about Cassie. I could of ruined my relationship with Diana. I was glad Cassie found somebody As long as she was happy i would try to be happy for her. <p>


End file.
